Hard surface cleaning compositions, such as compositions adapted for cleaning bath fixtures, are well known in the art. Myriad numbers of adaptations and improvements have been proposed and/or attempted in order to make a compositions which is technically more effective at cleaning the surface to which it is applied. In other words, most of these adaptations and improvements appear to be directed to removing more dirt and grime in a shorter period of time. Relatively few changes appear to be directed to changing or improving the manner in which individuals use and/or interact with the cleaning products. For example, the art does not appear to reflect many attempts to equip users with an easily perceptible indicator that can be used to determine when a sufficient amount of time has elapsed for the cleaning composition to effectively clean the surface. It is believed that such an indicator would be valuable and desirable to users of such compositions.
Accordingly, a need remains for improved cleaning compositions, especially cleaning compositions that provide an easily perceptible indicator for users of the compositions. This application seeks to provide such an improved cleaning composition and a method for using the same to clean a surface.